


qmi | wrong number AU

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: Fic Requests [61]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Prompt: "‘I called the wrong number and started talking about my life and you only interrupted me after a few a few minutes of me revealing some pretty personal stuff and now youre invested in my life troubles" AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	qmi | wrong number AU

**Author's Note:**

> In the alternate universe where Kyuhyun wants to become a lawyer instead of a singer.

_  
read the xisoning version →[here](http://plincess-cho.tumblr.com/post/115425846349/xisoning-or-qmi-your-choice-i-called-the-wrong)_

Kyuhyun wiped the sweat off his forehead with the hem of his t-shirt before pulling the shirt over his head and tossing it onto the nearby couch. For the fiftieth time that day, he regretted not finding an apartment with air conditioning, but he was already spending a fortune in rent for his crappy apartment close enough to Juilliard that he could walk to classes in a reasonable amount of time. The summer temperatures in New York had reached a blistering high with no signs of cooling down any time soon.

Kyuhyun turned the page in his LSAT review book and grimaced as the sweat from where his forearms had rested on the book smudged the ink. At least he felt fairly confident in this section; he couldn't say the same for the rest of the exam nor could he say the same for the vocal performance he would have to rush out of the LSAT to get ready for the next day.

He sighed in exasperation as the words swam on the page before his tired eyes. He'd been studying tirelessly all summer but now, the day before the exam, his concentration was running out and nerves were taking over.

He got up from the kitchen table and filled a glass with water from the tap. The cool water felt good against his throat that he needed to keep in perfect form for the next day. Kyuhyun desperately wished he could drop out of Juilliard and instead pursue his dream of becoming a lawyer, but he'd made an agreement with his father that he couldn't back out of. It was always his father's dream that he become a singer. Kyuhyun couldn't deny that he had amazing talent, but he didn't think he had the spirit for it. When he'd told his father this, he had simply responded, "God gave you that voice to bring happiness to people."

"I can do that by helping people get the justice they deserve!" Kyuhyun said. But his father didn't agree.

In the end, they'd compromised: if Kyuhyun got into Juilliard, he had to enroll but could go to law school after getting his degree. Kyuhyun got into Juilliard, so he went. But he spent all of his free time reading through legal textbooks and preparing for the LSAT.

Kyuhyun looked out the window at the street below. Streetlights flickered as a few laughing groups of students walked by. A homeless man stood at the corner, begging for a few dollars. The fluorescent lights of the minimart cast an eerie glow across the road as taxis crawled around, looking for passengers.

When he had scheduled his LSAT, he didn't know that his professor would change concert days three weeks before the performance to the same day. His father had urged him to reschedule the exam, but the rest of the feasible exam dates were already filled. As if he wasn't already nervous enough about the exam and his vocal performance, he now had to juggle the too and hope everything worked out.

Kyuhyun felt the unwelcome surge of panic welling up in his throat and he quickly pulled out his phone to ward it off. He dialed the number quickly and prayed that Ahra wasn't out.

"Hello?" a muffled voice answered.

"I need to get this out before you say anything," he said. Ahra was used to this; as his big sister, she was the best at calming him down in the midst of panic. "I have my LSAT tomorrow and my stupid professor rescheduled our final vocal performance for tomorrow night because he's an idiot. I'm not prepared for this exam because I've had to cram in all this last minute coursework which means I also haven't had time to practice for the concert. Plus I have like an hour to get from the test center to the concert hall and somehow have to pick up my tux and change too.  I'm so fucking stressed out that I could punch something, and I can't complain to dad about it because he'll tell me just to drop the LSAT. But I can't, Ahra. I want to be a lawyer, not a singer. I'm only doing this to make dad happy."

There was an unexpected silence on the line as Kyuhyun waited for Ahra to tell him something encouraging like she always did. "Just a little longer, Gyugyu" or "You're almost there!" or better yet "I'm sending you another bottle of that California red wine that you like."

"Ahra? Are you there?"

"Uh, I think you dialed the wrong number," came another distinctly male voice. "But I'm sorry you're stressed out! You should make some tea and take a warm bath to help you sleep. That should help!" The voice's cheeriness sounds odd juxtaposed with Kyuhyun's crabby growl.

Kyuhyun blanches and hurriedly throws out an "I'm so sorry!" before hurrying to hang up, feeling too utterly embarrassed to even call Ahra.

*

On the other side of the country, Zhou Mi settled down with a good book, but his mind kept wandering back to the odd phone call he had received the week before. The poor boy on the other end had sounded so distraught. Zhou Mi wished he could've helped, but he really didn't know what he could've done. He tried to focus on the novel in his hand, but he had to know. Had everything worked out the week before?

He toyed with his phone for a few minutes, debating on whether or not he should make the call. In the end, he decided not to, but he pressed the dial button on accident. The call connected before he could hang up.

"Hello?" the voice answered.

_What do I say?!_

"Hello?" the voice asked again.

Zhou Mi smacked himself for not preparing some sort of speech or something, so when he finally did speak, his voice came out as a bit of a squeak. "Hi! Uhm, you probably don't remember me, but you accidentally called me last week."

"Uh er yeah uh sorry, that was my fault. I'm sorry for disturbing you," the embarrassment was almost palpable.

"Oh no, I'm not mad!" Zhou Mi said quickly. "I... I just wondered how it went!"

"What?"

"You know - your big test and performance! How did they go? Did you pick up your tuxedo on time?" Zhou Mi asked.

"Uh, yeah," the voice stuttered. "My roommate ended up helping me out, which was nice."

"Oh good!" Zhou Mi exclaimed. "And your test? Did it go well?"

"I... Maybe? I don't know. I don't want to jinx it. We won't find out our scores for a few weeks now."

"That's frustrating!" Zhou Mi said. "So, if you don't mind me asking, why do you want to be a lawyer?"

There was a pause and then, "I want to help people. Especially people who don't have a voice for themselves. I want to be their advocate."

"That's amazing!" Zhou Mi said with a grin the other boy couldn't see.

"Thanks," he said, sounding a bit more comfortable. "I'm Kyuhyun by the way. Vocal performance student at Juilliard and hopefully future law student."

"I'm Zhou Mi, environmental studies major at UCLA!" he said. "It's nice to meet you!"

"Oh my sister goes to UCLA," Kyuhyun said. "Do you know Cho Ahra? She's a senior."

Zhou Mi thought for a minute. "Mayyyyyybe. There's a girl named Ahra in my environmental economics class."

"That's probably her," Kyuhyun said. "If that's the class with the professor who's on crack."

"Yeah..." Zhou Mi replied with a giggle.

*

They talked for about an hour, and when they hang up, Kyuhyun felt more relaxed than he has in a long time. "Maybe I'll meet you when I come see my sister," he told Zhou Mi.

"That'd be great!" Zhou Mi replied. "I look forward to it!"

*

Three weeks later, he received a text message saying:  _Got the score I wanted. Next stop: law school._

Zhou Mi smiled and replied:  _YEAH GOOD JOB!!!!! [cheers] [cheers] UCLA??_

His phone beeped again.  _It's on my list. :)_


End file.
